The Oath
by Ganganto
Summary: this story follows my OC , Sera rozonov in her battle and struggle before coming to the far eastern branch, is a side story for my character that i submitted to threads of fate,


The Oath

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

There a young man was trapped, bleeding and dying as he frantically tried to search for his comrade amidst the thick smoke... to no avail.

"I can barely see!" the young man exclaimed... That's when he managed to see a figure with pale white skin, bright red shoulder length hair and beautiful bright violet eyes running over. As she opened her mouth to say something, the young man couldn't really hear her, nor could he respond as he desperately tried to stay awake.

"_My consciousness is fading fast dammit... but, those beautiful violet eyes…_" he thought. Unable to keep his consciousness afloat, he closed his eyes… and then there was darkness.

As the young red head frantically searched for any survivors from Unit 6, all she could find was the charred remains of what was once a living human. The image was sickening; she could feel her desire to vomit at this disturbing sight. After a couple of minutes later however, she noticed something- no, someone in the corner of a destroyed building. It was a boy with jet black hair, and eyes so dark, they reminded her of the darkness of the abyss. He was breathing heavily, and had a glint of hopelessness in his eyes.

"Hey! Are you alive!?" The redhead screamed as she ran over. He looked up, but a second later he fainted. The girl hurriedly tried to get the rubble off the boy.  
"You can't die! Not until we retake our land from the Aragami!" The girl picked up her communicator, "this is Sera Rozonov from Unit 1, and I need a rescue team now! I have one survivor and he is heavily wounded, please hurry!"  
After putting down the communicator the young woman took a green syringe and skilfully stabbed it at the boy's neck. "I'm not letting you die here!" The boy started breathing more normally as she quickly stopped the bleeding.

"_Thankfully the meds I gave him started repairing his wounds and the patching up I gave him did its work… the only problem now is the huge pile of rubble trapping his leg."_ the girl thought.

Out of the blue, a huge roar came heard a couple of clicks away. She hastily readied her God Arc and had it set to Gun Mode as she attempted to perceive its identity. It was a Vajra - a tiger-like Aragami with the ability to manipulate electricity.

"_This is bad!_" she thought, "_I could either fight it or risk being killed, or run and leave this poor kid alone ... but that isn't an option... Dammit! It's happening again... I... I... I won't let that happen again!_"

As she set her sights on the Vajra, she held her breath and took aim. With the mighty roar of the gun, a single laser-type bullet rocketed forward and struck the Vajra right between its eyes. The shot managed to make the beast flinch, but as soon as it recovered, it roared with rage. Before Sera could react, the Vajra tackled her, causing her to fly into a wall. Trying to disregard the pain that now filled her body, she stood up and fired a couple of more rounds at the Vajra's legs. The shots managed to slightly hinder its movements, as she grabbed a flash bomb and threw it in front of the Vajra's face. The flash bomb blew up with a bright flash, prompting Sera to change her God Arc into Blade Form and dash toward the target. Stabbing her blade into the Vajra's eyes, she pulled it out and slashed across the Vajra's face as she sidestepped into its right and hacked at its leg. Howling in defiance, the beast got ready the smash its paw into her, but she quickly jumped backward, switching back into Gun Form and firing at its back legs.

Little good that did.

The Vajra roared with an unbridled fury, launching its Lightning Torpedoes at her. Unable to dodge one of the bolts, Sera was sent flying, crashing into a wall with a loud 'thump' sound. "damn!" The red head screamed as she coughed out some blood. The Vajra, upon seeing its prey vulnerable, pounced… or would have, if something hadn't flew into the Aragami's face and exploded, causing it to howl in pain. Seizing the opportunity, Sera took aim and fired a couple more rounds at its face, which finally killed it.

She looked over to her right and saw the boy still trapped, God Arc in hand. "_It seems that he has saved me…_" she thought as she inspected her body, "_I'm not in good shape either..._" She swallowed a couple of pills to accelerate the healing process of her wounds and walked over to the boy to see if he was still conscious. He wasn't.

"_It seems that he fainted after shooting a Mortar round at the Vajra to save me._" she thought. As she sat down beside him, a smile crept up her face. "Thanks…" She muttered.

After a few minutes the rescue team finally arrived to bring them back home.

* * *

Being a medic, Sera had been tasked at taking care of the unconscious boy, who slowly opened his eyes after a couple of minutes and stared at the young medic.

"…beautiful violet eyes, he muttered.

"W-wha?" She stuttered, her face red.

He blinked a few more times before finally noticing what he had said, causing him to blush and look away.

"Ouch!" The boy exclaimed, as a sudden jolt of pain coursed through his body.

"You shouldn't move so much."

"S-sorry," he responded.

"It's ok, just be careful. You are still wounded, so don't move so much. I wouldn't want you to die here just because you were getting a bit energetic; after all you are my patient."

He look at her again, saying, "m-my name is Kurt ... codename 'Reaper'."

"My name is Sera, codename 'Priestess'," she replied with a smile. "Hmmmm... you called yourself the 'Reaper'?" She giggled in amusement.

"And you call yourself the 'Priestess'. Heh, quite a childish codename," he retorted, his prior nervousness gone.

"Ehh?!... But 'Priestess' sounds …" she blushed, "it sounded … cute." She looked away in embarrassment.

"Heh, childish," Kurt laughed.

"You're one to talk, mister Reaper," Sera retorted.

"Whatever, miss Priestess," he calmly replied.

Unable to reply to that, Sera said, "well I have to go, I still have a debriefing to attend."

"Hmmmm. Take care Sera."

"Will do, take care of yourself too," the young medic responded as she walked out of the room and to the elevator.

* * *

_'Things are bad here at the Russian Branch. There's barely enough food, mass protest from the civilians, attacks from the Aragami , and there are barely any God Eaters left after the attack that took Unit 6. Kurt is the only survivor of that incident,' _Sera thought to herself, _'and from what I heard he was gonna be transferred to Unit 3, the unit responsible for rescue, defence… and elimination of infected God Eaters.'_ She thought, grimacing. Unit 3 was, with little doubt, the most unwanted unit in the Russian Branch due to its job of exterminating infected God Eaters, which all God Eaters despised.

'_Even I hated it ... Those looks of sorrow, resentment and hatred that the infected gave us … I still get nightmares from those incidents. It's ironic that I became a medic to save lives, yet I was cursed with a job to take lives,'_ the young medic thought to herself. At that moment, she felt a presence behind and she turned only to see her leader. He was tall, blond haired, had blue eyes and had a scar in the lower right of his lips. He also had an easy going expression on his face, and that charismatic aura that most leaders give off. "Good morning Demetri," Sera spoke.

"Hey Sera-chan , what's with the look you were making a while ago?" He asked with worry in his face.

"... I was just thinking about ... our job..." she unconsciously made an expression filled with regret.

"Oh ... Yea I can understand … even if I have been doing this for 3 years, I still can't get used to it," he rubbed the back of his head, "Anyways Sera-chan forget about that , that isn't our only job you know," he responded.

"Yea, you are right," she replied, lightening up, "and don't call me 'Sera-chan'." She continued, glaring at him, "you know how much I hate being called that."

"Hhahah, that's the Sera we know and love," he grinned, "anyway, I heard we got a transfer, a kid named Kurt." Demetri spoke.

_"Kurt?_' She thought, recalling what he said when he woke up, causing her to blush, "y-yea, he was the boy I saved."

Demetri noticed the blush on her face, and a grin crept onto his face. "Hmmm, I see, but normally wouldn't the guy be the knight and shining armour rather than a girl? Heh, you know, I managed to hear what he said just after he woke up," he said, the grin growing wider, "'beautiful violet eyes', eh?"

"I-it was nothing, I-I was just taken aback! Besides he was still lethargic after waking up!" Sera responded, blushing.

"Oh sure! You were 'taken aback'," he snickered.

"I'm telling you, it was nothing!" She spoke with a clear sign of annoyance.

Demetri then placed his hand and ruffled her hair, "Heh, I was just teasing you, relax. Anyways we got a mission. 3 Kongous are attacking the south area; we are to defend Sector 6 while Unit 1 eliminates the threat and Unit 2 will evacuate the area since there was a breech in the wall. Anything that comes near to sector 6, eliminate it. Since Unit 1 will handle the Kongous we would probably only face Ogretails or Cocoon Maidens."

"So who's with us on this mission?" Sera asked Demetri.

"It would be you, me, Minako and Minato."

Just then, she felt a hand grab her chest and jumped in surprise.

"Yo! Did someone mention my name?" An auburn haired girl with hair pins that formed a IIXX spoke. She had bright red eyes, pale skin and a headset around her neck. She also had a cheerful expression that was rather rare in such dire times.

"M-minako, don't touch me like that!" Sera glared while shielding her chest with her arms.

"But I was just assessing your growth; you are turning 17 2 months from now, hmmm… B-cup aye, hehheeh," Minako replied with a grin

"Wha- don't say that out loud you jerk!" Sera retorted.

"Hahaha, relax Sera-chan! What's wrong with a bit of skin ship between girls?" Minako said, winking at her.

"A lot of things! Especially skinship with you!" Sera retorted again.

"What?! How can you say that, after the nights we shared!?" Minako whined, making a mock hurt expression.

"Nights you shared?!" Demitre spoke, shock written all over his face.

"N-No! T-That's not true! Don't believe her!" Sera screamed in defence.

"Hmm? Nights together? Sounds interesting," a tall, blue-haired young man spoke, a lazy, yet amused expression his face. He had a pale complexion, and had similar headphones like Minako's, only blue in colour.

"Shut up Minato!" Sera snapped at him.

Minato raised his hands in defence. "Hey, don't get mad at me, it was Minako who started it."

"What?! Onii-san, why are you betraying me?" Minako spoke again, putting up her mock hurt expression while Minato just rolled his eyes.

"Ummm, guys? We should really get to the mission," Demetri said with a tired expression.

The team gave their various acknowledgements, as they promptly headed off to collect their God Arcs and prepare for deployment.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES

Hey guys ^^ Ganganto here ... might change that name later hhaha anyways ^^ this is my first fic ! .. it is actually a side story for a character i submitted to seraphomega for his fanfic Threads of fate ^^ its a must read !. honestly can't believe i am submitting this but yea .. hahah might update later though .. anyways this fanfic was heavily edited by my Good friend The Jack Frost Guy and when i say heavily .. i mean it .. yea my writing skills is probably in game terms .. Newblike ! anyway that's life i guess .. ^^ anyways if anyone do read this please review and like .. or whatever other author ask their readers to do hahahah ^^ ganganto out ^^


End file.
